


The Prophet

by whogles1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whogles1/pseuds/whogles1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley/OC, set during season 8. Can Crowley meet his match in one of the prophets rounded up to interpret the demon tablet? What happens when the two become closer than a human and demon should?  Please rate/review/tell me what you want to happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah took another swig from the bottle of Glenfiddich she was keeping by her side. The empty dorm hallway was quiet, the only noise was that of the lone girl slumped against a wall drinking her headache away. She tilted her head causing her neck to crack satisfyingly. she heard the faint click of footsteps approaching. The hallway was dark but Sarah could hear it was someone approaching her. Her blurred vision could finally make out the shape of a woman with long blond hair. When she came closer Alex could see her prim and tidy appearance, over-manicured eyebrows frowned at Sarah in distaste. "Sariel Tannin I presume." The woman spoke through her sneering mouth. Sarah nodded drunkenly and took another swig from her bottle before replying.

"My reputation precedes me I see." She used the wall as her crutch to stand, rather ungracefully. Then she held out her hand to the blond. "And call me Sarah, please." The woman stood looking at Sarah's hand as though it offended her. Sarah wriggled her fingers a little to try and make them seem more enticing, but withdrew her hand when the now silent woman still refused. Sarah cleared her throat. "Ahem. So what can I do for you? I know I'm not supposed to drink in the hallway but my roommate is currently in the throws of passion, which is rather awkward so-" Sarah paused as the woman was still mute and staring. Quicker than any human could the woman grabbed a hold of her shoulder tightly enough to bruise and when she blinked her eyes turned pitch black. Sarah cursed inwardly "what do you want with me demon?" The demon's sneer turned up into a cruel smile.

"The King of Hell would like a word with you."

With that, a great loud rushing noise came from outside. The weather had turned immediately from tranquil to a chaotic storm, thunder crashed, lightning stabbed at the ground and the wind battered the walls of the university. The hall where Sarah was trying to release herself from the grip of the demon woman began to glow bright orange as though they were in the centre of a great flame.

By the time Sarah's sight turned from burning lights back to normal she had been transported from Oxford to a derelict and dilapidated warehouse. Still squinting Sarah began to make out the octagonal table she was sat at, it was underlit and glowing blue through the frosted glass. There were other people looking just as frightened as she was, along with an equal amount of guards. Focusing Sarah could see the guards were in fact demons. Sarah's own demon guard walked away from behind her and joined the one spoke acknowledging her presence so she assumed the other terrified people were in the same predicament. The room was silent except for the muted torturous screams coming from a distant room.

Sarah noticed she still had her bottle of Glenfiddich with her but she put the stopper in. For what seemed an age no one moved. Sarah, who was to say the least feeling a bit tipsy, felt the need to walk around. So she did so. She could literally smell the fear coming from the people around the table, so Sarah tried to liven the situation. "Ahem, so how about them Yankees?" A few of the people around her shifted uncomfortably and a demon in the corner sniggered. But her speaking seemed to open up conversation between the rest of the company.

"What's happening here." One burly man with swept back blond hair asked, his accent thickly Swedish. An Indian looking woman interjected.

"I was at home cooking when the sound of an awful storm came and this blinding light flashed before my eyes." The others nodded in agreement and murmured how the smash ad happened to them. Sarah stopped and leant on the table listening.

"It was Aliens did this I'm sure of it." The statement came from overweight balding man wearing a security uniform and a name tag saying 'hi my name is Larry' with a nauseating smiley face stamped on it. The middle aged woman opposite him nodded in agreement.

"It must be, I mean, I know it sounds crazy but you hear of these things happening." Sarah had heard enough, despite the direness of her situation the idiocy of these people was just too tragic to bear, so she took herself to a dark corner and sat down with her scotch bottle.

After a long while Sarah felt as though she were bordering on sobriety and stood closer to the group (although to too close, she lent on a pillar nearby,) as they had fallen silent again and the distant screaming had stopped, meaning the poor should being tortured had died, or been left alone for the moment. The doors of the warehouse creaked open and a rather well dressed man emerged from them. Sarah deduced both from his confident manner and the aversion of the guards' eyes if he looked directly at them, that he was most definitely in charge. A little boy Sarah had not noticed before quickly scooted out of the man's way as he approached the group. He was handsome, Sarah thought. His completely black suit and coat matched his equally dark features especially his eyes.

"I hope the ruckus down the hall wasn't too off putting." He said in a gravelly voice,he was well spoken and very English in accent. He placed an ancient looking tablet upon the luminous table which caught Sarah's curiosity. But she remained where she was, he hasn't noticed her yet.

Crowley surveyed the group before him and had to admit to himself; they seemed a sorry lot indeed, but he was never one to make quick assumptions in his career. He continued to address the crowd before him. "The construction standards aren't what they were during the inquisition." He smiled to himself at his witty quip but looked upon a sea of blank faced humans shifting uncomfortably. "I see, no niceties, alright then. I suppose you're all wondering why I convened this motley group." He spoke a little more, most of the conversation going over the sorry groups heads, but Crowley noticed one young girl in her twenties listening intently, the corner of her mouth even twitching at his witticisms. She at least seemed to be intelligent. "Well then." He clapped his hands together and a delicious array of food appeared on the table. "We will get down to business after breakfast." He pulled up a seat and began to help himself. The others who had eyed the food suspiciously now did the same as he wouldn't have eaten it if it was poisoned. Sarah was incredibly hungry seeing as she had only had scotch for dinner the previous night, so she took the only seat that was available. The one next to Crowley. Everyone ate in silence. Crowley couldn't help but notice the girl next to him. Her hair was oaken brown and wavy, and her features similarly dark. She wore a collared shirt and blazer with jeans and converse trainers. she looked like an atypical student, but something was different that he couldn't quite put a finger on. He noticed she looked longingly at the syrup for the pancakes but they were far too out of her reach, Crowley snapped his fingers and the bottle appeared before her. To his surprise she barely flinched, whereas the others could not have been more shocked. He looked at her until she met his gaze.

"Thank you." She wriggled the syrup. And then said quietly so only he could hear. "Your Kingliness." Crowley then laughed deeply. 'this one is going to be interesting' he mused to himself.


	2. Chapter two

Okay so here's the next chapter guys. Hope you like it, please let me know what you think. Any ideas/suggestions heck tell me what you want to happen next :)

"Hope you enjoyed our orange juice and pancakes, best to pack in those carbs in the morning you know."

At that moment 'Larry' decided to pipe up. "Are we in a Space ship?" Sarah could not stop herself from snorting in laughter this time. Crowley looked at the man incredulously.

"Sorry?" He asked as though he had missed a joke. Then the middle aged woman in a pink cardigan joined in.

"Snapping us up from our homes, our families. Teleporting us to this mother ship?" Sarah tried her best to stifle her laughter Crowley still looked confused. But the others remained serious and fearful.

"Mother ship?" Crowley asked.

"You're aliens right?" It was smiley face 'Larry's turn again. And Crowley narrowed his eyes, Sarah realised Crowley was suspicious that they were taking the piss. Which tragically, was not the case. Crowley drew in a long breath before speaking again.

"Possibly a long shot." He picked up the tablet again and pointed it at 'Larry'. "Does this mean anything to you?" 'Larry' licked his lips and leant forward. He shook his head.

"I don't read Chinese." He stated before sitting down.

"Talk about the dumbing down of America." Crowley muttered. And that was it for Sarah she couldn't help but laugh aloud, drawing everyone's attention to her.  
"Sorry." She mumbled, Crowley smiled at her and continued.

"Anyone? Come on, it's fun. Give it a go... You hapless toads are utterly clueless aren't you?" Crowley put the tablet down with a clunk. He took note Sarah's eyes widened as she got a closer look at the tablet and was about to speak, when the man to her other side slammed down his napkin and began stuttering and shouting about how they couldn't be doing this to him, Sarah cringed when he tried to intimidate Crowley, knowing how that would end. Within moments Crowley flicked his wrist the man convulsed, spat blood which nearly hit her, and was dead. Sarah stood and moved to be away from the now dead man splayed on the ground.

"Anyone else want to complain? Hm?" Crowley looked at each person in turn, already knowing they would be compliant. The woman in the cardy got up nervously wringing her hands. She walked up to the tablet, eying Crowley nervously, who stepped out of her way.

"We hold this...um..." She stuttered, the lie so obvious on her features. Crowley heard Sarah behind him murmur.

"Oh don't do that." Sarah tried to shake her head at the woman, but she remained oblivious and kept stuttering nonsense. Until Crowley turned the tablet the right way up.

"Oh right that's better, yeah." The woman said trying to salvage the situation. She finally looked at Sarah who mouthed at her: "Sit. Down. Now." And she did. Crowley rubbed his forehead in dismay.

"Is a single one of you a full blown prophet? I mean what's wrong with you hm?" Sarah cleared her throat he raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, urging her to continue.

"In the Bible, Koran, and even Buddhist texts there is only ever one prophet on earth at a time. It's in there if you read it." Crowley nodded at that, it made sense, otherwise information could become much more muddled with prophecies. Sarah continued speaking. "I assume you got all our names from some authority, so maybe we are meant to be the next prophets when whoever the current one is, is dead." Sarah tried to say more but stopped and thought.

"Makes sense...clever girl. You were about to say something love?" He stepped closer to her, and she stood her ground with him. "Before the uh..." He waved toward the dead body. "Mishap." Reminding her of moments previously when she recognised some characters on the tablet. Sarah looked him straight in the eyes when she spoke.

"Yes I was Mr. Um... Sorry I don't know your name." His eyebrow raised a little at her question. Amazed how calm she managed to remain.

"Crowley." He said, and when it was apparent she wasn't going to give him her name, he tried to read her mind. He looked deep into the dark pools of her eyes, tying to find something within. But he found he couldn't, that had never happened before although Crowley didn't let his surprise show on his face. 'There certainly is something special about this one.' He thought. And she smiled at him.

"Right, , if I may look at the tablet?" Crowley obliged and handed it to her. Sarah traced her fingers over the smooth, cool stone. "It's Sumerian."

"Ah so it's Japanese." Exclaimed 'Larry'. His small brain linking the word to Sumo. And she shot him a look which shut him up.

"No you idiot. Sumerian, it's a language that predates fact this language was around before the ancient Egyptian's started scribbling...and cutting their bits off to mummify." Crowley rumbled a low laugh once again.

"Who made you such an expert?" 'Larry' challenged, feeling put out by this young girl showing him up.

"Experts." She quipped not raising her gaze from the tablet, brushing her fingers along the crude etchings and characters that were at least 5000 years old.

"What else? Can you read it?" Crowley asked eagerly, looking over her shoulder.

"Well... You wouldn't happen to be in possession of the Rosetta Stone would you? Oh and also the tablet of Kish? Because I will be needing both. Even then it's sketchy, no one has managed anything too comprehensive with any language nearly as old." Crowley continued to nod and listen, this was slower but at least he wouldn't have to solely rely on the other prophet. The girl could be of use to him, unlike the other blustering fools before him. And he would like to find out why he was unable to read her mind.

"I can get you what you need." He rasped. Then Sarah realised how close he had gotten to her, she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck. He reached from behind her and took the tablet, brushing his fingers against hers which sent a shiver up her spine.

A large African/American demon approached Crowley and spoke to him quietly. Crowley frowned at whatever the news was. He then nodded at the other demon and clapped his hands together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid I will have to leave your esteemed company for a little while, feel free to..." He looked around their derelict surroundings. "Do whatever." He then snapped his fingers and he and the other demon were gone.

Once Crowley was gone, the group had little time to do much at all, because within moments he had returned with a young Asian boy. Who he tied to the chair he sat him on.

"Everyone this is Kevin. Kevin this is everyone." Crowley's voice dripped with sarcasm. He turned again to Sarah "Before I get down to the nitty gritty I need to have a word." He put his hand on the small of her back and transported her to a quiet room. "That's much better." He breathed. Sarah froze as she looked around the room, a vast array of assorted torture instruments, weapons and evil looking objects crammed every this was the end, every instinct in her told her to scream, claw and bite at the dangerous man before her, but she kept a face of grim determination and slowed her breathing.

"Are you going to kill me?" Crowley looked at her in confusion. She elaborated "you have your prophet to read the tablet now. You don't need me anymore." Crowley said nothing straight away, just walked up to Sarah, never breaking eye contact.

"Now how on earth could you know all that? I mean you're clever but this is something else darling." He searched her face.

"I am a student at Oxford university. Majoring in theology, that's how I recognised the writing..." He stopped her by raising his hand, she kept looking away from him, so he held her chin lightly.

"I mean its impossible you could know that Kevin is the prophet unless you can read my mind..." Crowley's brain clicked over, that was it; the girl could read minds, that probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't read hers earlier. And Sarah nodded.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three already! Have been bitten rather seriously by the writing bug it seems :)

please let me know what you guys think, review are so greatly appreciated.

"So." Crowley's low voice growled. He still held her lightly by the chin, admittedly he rather liked the girl and didn't want to frighten her any more than necessary. She showed gumption, was incredibly intelligent and in his opinion she was very beautiful. She wore no makeup, her classically English porcelain white skin shouldn't be covered anyway and her dark brown, almost black features complimented it wonderfully. She was slim but womanly and curvy. But if his life as a demon had taught him anything, it was to never trust a beautiful woman. "Why can't I read your mind?" Sarah hesitated for a moment and he pushed a little harder. "You can read mine dearie." He tapped his temple with his free hand. "You already know you are safe so long as you're useful to me. Now, I need to know if I can trust you, if I can, you're indispensable to me. If not..." He quirked his head. "Well, you know how that one ends." Sarah sighed inwardly.

"Alright, ask me any question and I'll let you read my mind, it'll work for you now." She closed her eyes and focused, waiting for his questions. Crowley smirked as he thought of his first few.

"What is your full name?" He asked.

'Sariel Angela Tannin. But please call me Sarah I hate that name, it sounds so pompous.' He heard her thought, in her voice but muted so it sounded as though the voice floated through the air. It was working. Now he had to ask a difficult question:

"Are you still a virgin?" Crowley felt the connection with her mind waver and weaken. "Touchy subject is it? Come on now." Crowley couldn't help but to relish the moment, he so enjoyed making people uncomfortable, he was also genuinely curious, she was very different from anyone he had known before. Sarah kept her eyes squeezed shut, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

'Yes.' Her thought speech said. She opened her eyes after he hadn't said anything for a moment, and she saw Crowley's were hazy with lust, he leant closer to her:

"We will be having a lot of fun then won't we darling?" Sarah breathed in sharply as he came ever closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face, she could smell the musk oh his cologne mixed with a heavily peaty whiskey. It was. To her. Intoxicating. She felt her stomach tighten and her head swim as he kissed her lightly where her neck met her shoulder. His stubble scratched and tickled wonderfullysighed moaned quietly, not able to keep it quiet. Crowley didn't need to read her mind to tell she had enjoyed his touch. He then pulled back and met her gaze squarely.

"Good girl. Now most importantly, can I trust you?" He concentrated hard, delving deep into her mind.

'Yes. You can trust me.' She replied and Crowley seemed genuinely pleased, he pulled a flask from his trench coat and took a long draw before offering it to Sarah, who accepted and took a polite sip before handing it back shakily, still feeling overly warm from their close encounter.

Crowley saw this and smirked at her again. He considered taking advantage of her, she was obviously aroused from the one small kiss, her lips were swollen and parted, her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated. He would be lying to say he didn't feel the same, they seemed to have a great chemistry, he was just better at hiding his desire. But if he did take advantage he may push her too far, and she may turn against him. For all her wisdom and maturity, he could tell she was naive when it came to intimacy. He cleared his throat, snapping her attention in again.

"Good. Now, I want you to work for me, you will be by my side when I need you, and you will use your power to tell whom I can and cannot trust. Demons included. You will answer to no one but me, do you understand?" She nodded and he continued. "I also want to be the only one who can read your mind."

"Okay." She said. "Not that I would have much of a choice if I wanted to refuse."

"Now you're getting it darling. This could be the start of a wonderful relationship." He saw her frown a little and couldn't resimana jab. "Working relationship ducky, don't burn your britches just yet." Before she could retort he interrupted. "Hold that thought, I have some important business to get to. Ta ta." With that he clicked his fingers and disappeared, leaving her in the room alone.

"Insufferable man!" Sarah shouted into the darkness of the warehouse.


End file.
